1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to animals feeders generally but more particularly to wild game, hereinafter wildlife, feeders placed outdoors for frequent or intermittent use by animals.
2. Description of the Related Art
The art to which the invention relates includes a variety of wildlife feeders of varying design, however, virtually all of these known feeders have include some sort of automatic power driven feed dispensing mechanism mounted to or supported by the feed reservoir. The feed dispensing mechanisms of these other feeders typically include an impeller type blade mounted to a rotating shaft which is driven by a small electric (e.g., battery powered) motor. The impeller blade is positioned near the feed exit port of the reservoir and partially or totally block the port when the motor is in the off or inactive position. When activated the motor shaft of these feeders rotates and turns the impeller blade which allows feed to be dispensed from the exit port of the reservoir and spill on the rotating blade. The rotating blade then slings the feed generally in a circular pattern around the feeder.
In all known feeders of this type the feeder reservoir and the impeller blade assembly must be elevated or raised above the ground to allow the feed to be thrown from the feeder in a wide patter. But more importantly, the weight of a full feed reservoir often requires an elevated operable position because the impeller assembly is universally positioned at the bottom of the reservoir and thus placing such a feeder on the ground could damage the impeller assembly because of the weight of the feed reservoir in addition to causing the feeder to malfunction.
Some of these feeders also include an optional timer mechanism which controls the activation and deactivation of the motor and thus the rotation of the impeller blade. The user simply sets the desired time in which the feed is dispensed and the timer, much like an automatic light timer used in the home triggers the activation of the impeller assembly for a prescribed period of time and then shuts the unit off. The primary disadvantage of this type system is the inability of the game to feed according to their own metabolic patterns (i.e., when they are hungry) as compared to when the user of the feeder decides to dispense the feed. In addition, during wet weather dispensing feed directly onto the ground cause the feed to become wet. If the feed does not dry rapidly the feed will spoil like any other food.
Until now, a feeder which may be placed directly onto the ground or elevated above it and be capable of dispensing feed continuously on demand by the wildlife eating the feed as well as allow only a small amount of the feed within the feed reservoir to be dispensed to minimize spoilage has not been invented.
The present invention is a wildlife feeder having a base portion and a reservoir portion. The reservoir includes a substantially upright hollow cylinder with spaced apart open ends. One of the ends receives a cap which is easily removed when filling the reservoir and replaced after filling. The cap covers the interior of the reservoir to keep the feed dry when it is stored therein. The end of the cylinder opposite the capped end receives the base portion. The base portion is configured to dispense the feed from within the reservoir as will be described below. The base, cylinder reservoir and cap are preferably molded from a high strength weatherproof plastic or other polymer to insure continuous function during extreme cold and inclement weather.
The base portion preferably includes a ground engaging or bottom plate member with a pedestal projecting upwardly therefrom. At least a portion of the pedestal is sized and shaped to be received within the cylinder for attachment thereto and further includes a feed slide. The slide is a cutout section of the pedestal. Surrounding the pedestal and positioned on top of the plate portion of the base is a ledge or step. The annular circumference of the step allows the feed cylinder to sit on top of the step and be elevated slightly above the level of the plate. The slide then allows for an open communication from the inside of the cylinder (i.e., the feed reservoir) and the outside.
In use the feed within the reservoir is allowed to gravitationally move down the slide and spill onto the plate. This opening can be referred to as the feeder mouth which is small enough to control the amount of feed spilling out of the feeder reservoir, but large enough to prevent clogging of the feeder when common grains such as corn, barley, oats, etc. is used as the preferred feed.
Projecting from the sidewall of the cylinder are optional eye bolts. The eye bolts allow the user to use some tie down such as a length of rope, wire or bailing twine to be secured to the eye bolt and wrapped about a tree in order to secure the feeder in place for use. Securing the feeder to a tree or other structure is not required for use but it is preferred because large game such as deer or even cattle often butt the feeder with their head or antlers when eating the feed. Without a means to secure the feeder to some stable structure the feeder might topple over causing the feed to migrate away from the feeder mouth and thereby prevent the feed from being dispensed.
An optional reinforcing rib or series of reinforcing ribs may be formed on the plate portion of the base to provide enhanced rigidity of the base plate. The enhanced rigidity of the base plate is believed useful if the feed reservoir is full and the feeder is bumper or jostled by the wildlife. The rigid plate tends to maintain the feeder in an upright installed potion.
The inventive feeder has proven particularly useful for feeding deer, turkeys and birds, however, deer are known to have a much greater appetite than turkeys and birds and thus a larger reservoir is preferred. When the user wishes to minimize the feeding of deer or large game and encourage the use of the feeder by turkeys and other game birds an optional chin block may be installed on the plate adjacent to the feeder mouth.
The chin block serves as a stop for the feed and allows the feed to exit the feeder mouth a small amount on the order or an inch or two and further provides a barrier for deer to eat the feed spilled onto the plate and contained by the chin block. The height of the chin block is such that a game bird can use its beak and small head to peck kernels from the area confined by the chin block yet disallow a deer from placing its mouth within this same small area and picking up the feed with its lips. The chin block actually prevents a deer, referred to here for example only because a cow would also be prevented from xe2x80x9clippingxe2x80x9d the feed into its mouth, from placing its lips into the small area established by the chin block.
The chin block can be a single element or constructed or several elements. The chin block is a curved or arcuate segment of molded plastic having spaced apart ends. The chin block(s) are preferably secured to the plate portion by a suitable contact cement or other adhesive, but may also be secured with wood screws, or a cooperating taper connection for example which eliminate a third component (e.g., the adhesive or screw) yet enables the chin block to engage the plate for attachment.
In addition, optional light reflective decals may be positioned on the exterior surface of the cylinder to allow the user searching for the feeder at night to locate it more easily with the aid of a flashlight or other spotting light.
All objects, features, and advantages are contemplated and considered to be within the scope of the present invention whose only limitation is the scope of the appended claims, even though such objects, features, and advantages are not specifically set forth herein.